Bury Me With It
by V Evey
Summary: Submit your own OC! Filled with Joker- loving, Gotham City grittiness! And maybe some others too... Warning: Mary- Sues ahead. Info in first chapter...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey you guys! Yes, I am doing a submit-your-own-OC story here, believe it or not. This is also my very first submission to , so please bear with me if my writing is horrible. The truth is, I want to write, but have no ideas or inspiration to begin with.

So ya'll can help me!

You see, I thought that since I am absolutely _obsessed_ with Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and just Batman in general, that maybe I could make some OC stories out of it. I also have been reading the fics in this section since 2007, so I'm pretty well read in this area. (_HoistTheColors, Lauralot, BCooper,_and many others come to mind. I also can't remember that one really good HarleyxJoker one that was written a while back? I was OBSESSED with it…)

Additionally, you should also know that this will have many a character- insert, as described in the summary. But I will try my best to not make them TOO ridiculous. ;) So yes, if you have a phobia of Mary- Sues, better leave now, or may God have mercy on your Canon- loving soul….

Hmm… also I would like to know if someone could possibly offer to be my Beta/ mentor type person. Just to give me some pointers on grammar/ sentence structure, just message me. Constructive criticisms are also welcome, but please no flaming. No one forced you to come read this.

On to the requirements!

It would be ideal for you to send me a PM in case I needed to respond back to you with questions; however the review section is also an adequate place for OC submissions. And if you want to you can PM me a picture of what you want your OC to look like. Here are the requirements: (I am going to submit my own OC as an example)

Name: Callie Rivers

Age: 34

Occupation: Intern at GCPD

Appearance: Bushy brown curly hair that extends to her shoulders. Brown eyes with a birthmark on her shoulder. Medium build.

Love Interest (if any): Brian Douglas ;)

Likes: Visiting her parents in Seattle and volunteering at Citizens for Batman meetings. (Virals anyone?)

Dislikes: Doing paperwork at her "job", and people who undermine her abilities.

Note: The Batman is her idol; he is cleaning up Gotham City for the better one criminal at a time. Lives a bit too close to the Narrows for her comfort.

So there you have it folks! Submit your OC, and please be patient with me! I am a beginner, not a novelist…


	2. Chaos Simbers

AN: Hey you guys! Thanks for the messages and words of encouragement! Before we begin, I wanted to make something clear that I don't think I mentioned in the info chapter, but this is a One- Shot story type thing. My experience shows that OC inserts can get disorganized and rushed, because everyone wants to see their OC get used. So, each chapter will have its own OC and story to go along with it….

So I don't know for sure you knew that or not _Dark Melody Night_, but I can still use your OCs! I have an idea on how to use them, so I'll PM you about it after I've completed this chapter. ;)

Also, I wanted to thank _Cherrie Cake Riot. _Thanks for showing interest in helping me! Okay, I've talked too much, so let's get started. This is set during 'Batman Begins' and this OC was submitted by _Bloodshed Gal_ …enjoy!

"I'm _what?!"_

"I am positive that you heard me Ms. Simbers, but if you require me to repeat myself: Your services with this patient are no longer needed."

Unbelievable. She has worked at this hell hole for _4 years_ and this was the thanks she got? Some prick with a power complex telling her when or when not her when her patient is cured?

"That's Dr. Sanders to you, _Crane,_ and I don't care who says you call the shots now, Victor Zsasz is most defiantly not ready to be moved to a less secure ward."

"Alright Dr. Sanders, let's make one thing perfectly clear. You don't get in my way and I won't get in yours. Mr. Zsasz's mental capacity is at a decline, and I want him under my surveillance for the time being."

Crane's bright eyes glinted dangerously. Chaos also did not ignore the deadly undertone his little reprimanding statement held, but she did not back down.

"You were the one who decided to defend the man who has violently killed numerous amounts of people, with the argument that he is _insane?__**! **_He knew perfectly well what he was doing the whole time he carried out those horrible things on those women."

Dr. Crane took in a breathe and pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. He was starting to lose his patience with this particular doctor, but that did not compare to how the shadow was reacting the depths of Crane's mind.

_How could you let her speak like this to us!? How is our plan ever going to work if you can't even keep this girl in check? _

Crane ignored the terrible rasping voice and chose instead to indulge the doctor in her illusions that she was somehow convincing him to contemplate her argument. 

"I would enjoy it very much if you did not imply the Head of this facility of committing any illegal acts, Dr. Sanders, I am not sure you understand the weight of your accusations. Victor Zsasz's mental state is clearly in need of special attention."

"Oh yes, we all saw what kind of mental state he was in the day you testified in court that he was unfit to be held at GPD, but instead be rehabilitated here. We all know that fully developed paranoid schizophrenia is capable of defiantly smirking after being released from prison."

"I don't like your tone, Dr. Sanders, or the implications you are making. I am not sure you understand the full amount of input I have in the stability of your job."

"Oh I am aware Dr. Crane, but don't think I won't fight to keep my patients from falling into _your_ hands, no matter how questionable their reasons for being here at the Asylum may be. "

With that Chaos swiftly turned away from her fellow psychiatrist, her black hair flowing behind her. Jonathon stared after her, and she could not deny the chilling aura her possessed even as she distanced herself from him. She also questioned whether or not he would actually act on his threat to ever terminate her job, as valuable a doctor as she may be. But oh, if she knew the thoughts swirling around in Crane's head, she would know just how wrong she was.

Jonathon remained rooted on the spot for a couple moments before taking off down the hall. That exchange definitely did not go as it expected it to. Jonathon had known of Dr. Sanders form casual exchanges over the few years her at Arkham, and he had never questioned her intelligence. On the contrary, he had heard raving compliments to her techniques during her sessions, Crane had just never expected her to defend her patient so much.

There are different ways people chose to handle Dr. Crane hear at the Asylum, but few confronted him with defiance of his choosing of Arkhams patients in his special… _therapies. _Oh, people had an inkling, as to what was going on. How could the staff not when they were constantly surrounded by the evidence every day? Everyone knows that a session with Crane if not always beneficial to those few chosen patients so disturbed as to need his rehabilitations.

But most of the staff regarded it as protocol. Who wanted to be fired at the price of exposing Arkham's director? Let him expedite himself, and not let whoever tattled to get bundled up in whatever third party was controlling Arkham's inner workings.

But this girl was different. Dr. Crane had not expected this spectacle- clad girl to have such a fiery reaction to his request. As intriguing as it was, Dr. Crane could not allow some _woman_ to get the upper hand, especially with Falcone on his case. That man may have some of the core beliefs as the doctor, for instance his belief that fear is the only true way to control people. But that still doesn't erase the fact the Falcone has Crane under his thumb and knows it.

Crane sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Scarecrow was becoming restless again, another reason for Zsasz to be moved to his ward. Falcone may be peeved that his man he worked so hard to get moved to Arkham is about to get turned into a zombie, but he will be out of the way soon enough. No one insults Jonathon Crane's intelligence and gets away with it.

Speaking of, he has one more thing to do before his plan is set into action. Tomorrow is Scarecrow will be able to release some pent up energy…

_*Beep, beep, beep*_

Chaos Simbers drowsily felt around her bed table for the alarm clock, cursing its obnoxious existence. She groggily stood up and shuffled to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before getting to go to work and see all of the Asylums bright and smiling inhabitants.

Putting on her glasses, Dr. Simbers brushed out her shoulder length black hair and tamed it into a messy bun. Applying some light make up, she then grabbed her access card to get into her work and headed out the door.

Yes, it was a bit disappointing waking up to an empty apartment, and in Chaos' case an empty bed, but she was used to it. A naturally private person, Dr. Simbers enjoyed just staying at home and reading a nice suspense novel.

But that does not mean she would not like some company in her life, but how was she supposed to met young, eligible bachelors? Lord knows her work does not allow her many instances to hit up the local bars on karaoke night, not that she ever would if given the chance. Her friend Callie was always saying what a hermit she was when it came to the male gender. But what was she supposed to do, hit on her patients? No way, and the staff was defiantly off limits.

But don't misunderstand, the Dr. Simbers got her fair share of orderlies wolf whistles and advances, none of which she responded to. She would like to date someone with more than the intelligence of a Labrador, thanks. But who else could there be…?

A pair of blue eyes flashed through Chaos' mind unconsciously, but she shook it off.

Absolutely. Not.

Every day had the same routine. Sign in, get scanned for weapon at the security desk, and head to her small office. Who was she seeing today again? Oh yes, Todd Welsh, the inmate with Dysthymic Disorder, a type of depression. Well this might put a damper on her mood.

Chaos gathered Todd's file and some other needed paper work, dropping her pen in the process. Bending over to retrieve it, she thought she say something in the corner of her eye. Glancing over her should and seeing nothing, she stood and quickly organized her desk a bit. Grabbing her cell phone of the desk she turned.

Walking towards the door, key in hand, about to lock the door before leaving to go to the session room, Chaos stopped. Why was the door wide open? She could have sworn she left it only barely open at the least.

Chaos scanned her office, a bit unnerved. She then gasped as two limbs wrapped around her waist tightly, and slammed her onto the floor.

Shocked at the impact, she immediately tried to get up to face her assailant, only to be picked up by her blazer collar and slammed up against the wall.

Desperately trying to escape her attacker, Chaos tried to turn her head to see the face, only to feel a texture of some sort of scratchy material against her cheek. She thrashed and kicked, desperately pleading for someone to hear her or at least see the security tape. The person was lean almost to the point of being too thin, but had amazing strength to the contrary.

Utterly dazed and confused, she twisted herself free from what she now knew was a man from the way he had been exploring as well as restraining her thin form. Finally away from the terrifying man, she gazed in horror as he pointed some sort of canister at her jutting out of his sleeve and sprayed it directly at her.

She could not think. Her lungs filled with the unwanted fumes of whatever he sprayed and Chaos started to thrash in panic.

"_Please….PLEASE….No don't hurt me don't hurt me…NO…. Please I'll do whatever you want just please…!"_

The spray contorted her vision but she now say that the material Chaos had felt against her cheek had actually been a crudely sown sack over the man head, which quickly turned into something more horrible that Dr. Sanders could ever imagine.

A massive anaconda made its way out of one eye socket of the man's mask to the other, coiling horribly around the man's head and shoulders. There seemed to be no end to the slithering reptile, and what's worse is the head was starting to make its way off the man's torso and towards Chaos.

She screamed and screamed at it disgusting tongue flickered at the air, its unseeing eyes like two horrible pin pricks of blood. Chaos screamed all the louder as the anaconda's scales jutted out and transformed into hundreds of other slithery creature, all coming straight towards her.

In an attempt to escape, she desperately made her way towards the man, **any** way to get away from the snakes.

The man grabbed her by the shoulders and she knew she had made a horrible mistake.

"_What's the matter Doctor? Aren't you having fuuun yet?"_

The altered voice of the man was terrifying to Chaos…and he way he drew out the last word sent shivers down her spine.

The snakes slithered towards them both, but Simbers had a feeling he wasn't worried at all, in fact he was holding her in place as the snakes made their way back towards her. She thrashed and screamed, but somehow the man still found away to wrap his arms around her waist as well as roam her chest.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP! _Get them away from me….! Let me GO!"_

"_Oh, but we are just getting started…"_

"No _please!! I'll do anything! _Anything you _want…! _"

"_Hehe that sure is a tempting offer Doc, but it's not part of the plan…The only way to get it to stop is to agree to do something for us…."_

The snakes started to slither around her, even though they had no affect on him. Chaos could feel them tightening around her.

"OKAY, PLEASE I PROMISE I CAN HELP YOU…PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP…!"

"_Are you sure Dooc? Because if you're lying I'll increase the dosage ten times as much…"_

"NO, NO I'LL DO IT PLEASE JUST MAKE THEM GO AWAY..!"

Right as she said it the snake coiled around her neck, tightening its hold.

"_This better work…"_

And just as she thought it was all over, she felt excruciating pain in her left leg. She could feel her consciousness slipping, and the last thing she saw was the bag being lifted off the man's head and two familiar blue eyes entering her line of vision before it all faded to black…

Chaos opened her eyes and was surprised to see that the brightness of her surrounding was not the familiar brightness of the halls of Arkham were she had last remembered herself being.

_What happened…? Where am I ? ….Oh….Right…._

Memories of the afternoon before descended into Simber's mind, and she suddenly felt the urge to be sick. _What the hell happened? Where did those snakes come from? Who was that man?_

Simber's thoughts were interrupted by her body being roughly shoved to the by some suspicious looking man who could only be described as a thug.

"Stupid boss hasta' just throw some broad right smack on the table…. First he expects us to work down here all night and then have ta babysit some bitch for him…"

The man went on grumbling not even taking notice of her as she heaved herself off from the damp ground. Chaos observed her surroundings. There were gigantic barrels of something everywhere, and there was people busy working on something identical to what the thug that had been so polite to her was doing. The enclosure looked like some sort of cave, but it also looked somewhat familiar…. Was she in the hospital still?

She didn't have time to contemplate on it much as the thug who had been previously preoccupied was now much staring as what looked like the Asylum elevator opened to reveal…. _Crane?!_

The Doctor made his way towards Mr. Polite and they started to converse in low voices. Since no one seemed to be paying much attention to her, she tried too quietly inch herself away from them and tried to inconspicuously try to find a way out of here. The man from last night must have brought her here, so she had to try to find a way to get out…

"Ah, Dr. Simbers, so glad you could join us."

Chaos practically jumped at the sound of his voice. Why was it suddenly so unnerving to her? What had Crane ever done besides subtly threaten her job when she got too pissy?"

"What is going on here Crane? And why the fuck am I here?!"

"Oh you know why you were brought here Doctor, or did we bang your head too hard against the wall yesterday afternoon?"

"What?! That was _you_ last night? That's not even possible!! How did you make those snakes appear? What's going on?"

"I would appreciate if you did not screech so loudly, it is giving me a headache."

"YOU a headache?! How the fuck do you think I feel getting thrown around and almost strangled to death?"

"I honestly have absolutely no idea why he decided to test the antidote on _y_ou_ of _all people… we already had Zsasz on schedule for the treatment. And your unintelligible babble is not attractive in the least…"

He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Simbers, and she had had just about enough of it. Pushing a stray hair out of her face and narrowing her eyes defiantly, she faced him.

"Why the hell am I here Crane? Please explain what is going on—"

She was cut off by something crashing into her face. Soft lips had collided with her own, and she was completely confused. Struggling to get away, Crane's arms wrapped around her own in a familiar entanglement, mirroring last night's exchange with the man.

Except this time was different… What was so different about it? He pretty much admitted her was the one who broke into her office last night, but the way he was kissing her made her rethink her suspicions. Last night, the man was brutal and harsh, and did not care what he did to her. There seemed to be an underlying evil in that masked man, an evil expressed from the way he had terrorized her. He would grope callously at her and get joy from her screams.

But here, now, with Crane, he seemed so different. Perhaps even a bit unsure. There was a security she felt without meaning to, and she felt herself responding to him.

Whatever had happened yesterday was easily forgotten, but just as she was beginning to enjoy herself it ended as quickly as it had come.

Sanders felt a bit unnerved at the way she had responded to him… this might have been the man who assaulted her yesterday…those eyes….

But the way her stared at her now, with his somewhat girlish features, and she knew there was still some sanity there. Whatever was happening down here, she knew it could not be good. Evil lay in the sewer- like place, were something was bound to happen that could not be good.

But as Dr. Simbers stared into the eyes of Jonathon Crane, she knew they would always have that one kiss under Arkaham.

So… is it really bad? Please give me your feedback, just don't be too harsh on me okay? : ( Remember, this is my first story I've ever written….ever. So submit your OC if you want a one- shot like this, and try to review! Thanks ya'll!


End file.
